


After the Show

by DrinkTeaEveryDay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Backstage, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Seduction, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkTeaEveryDay/pseuds/DrinkTeaEveryDay
Summary: You and Yoosung were to go to one of Zen's shows together, but when the day comes he is unable to attend. You decide to go alone, but this leads to the unexpected.Chapter 2 out now! 3... at some point?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second smut. I was inspired ;)
> 
> This is first and foremost about the MC cheating on poor sweet Yoosung in a passionate encounter with Zen. If you ain't about that, please stop reading ASAP. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about this, I appreciate feedback.

  
     "I can't believe we're going to be seeing _THE_ Zen!" The girls in the seats in front of you chattered busily, and you found yourself desperately hoping it didn't continue when the show started. If there was one thing that you hated more than anything, it was people making unnecessary noise during a show.  
With that in mind, it occurred to you to check your phone. The chatroom was calmer nowadays, but Yoosung was a frequent texter. He always got a little bit lonely when you took too long replying. It may be different tonight though, you thought. Tonight he'd probably be too drunk to be texting you anything.  
     You were immediately proven wrong.  
      _"Heyyy u! Hi my darling~~~ Sorry again about ditching you to go to the show alone! I didn't know there'd be a training outing this weekend. I'll make it up to you! I hope you enjoy it! Say hi to Zen for me!"_  
     You smile to yourself. Yoosung had felt so bad about not being able to go to the show with you, but his job came first, and he had to make a good impression. You turn your phone off and put it in your bag after replying with a quick reassurance that you did indeed forgive him.  
     Several minutes passed, and the lights were dimming for the show to begin. You felt your heart flutter. Seeing live shows had always been something you loved, but seeing a show with somebody you knew- with Zen- it was a feeling beyond exciting. Everybody in the audience tonight saw him as some sort of unattainable person, a star, and yet you knew him. You knew his hopes and dreams and struggles.  
     You smile to yourself when he firsts appears on stage. His role in this show is the lead character, a tortured artist who finds out they have an incurable illness. The show is about the artist exploring and doing all of the things that they never had a chance to do before. Seeing new places in the world, creating the artwork that would eventually define his career... letting himself fall in love with another person, even though they're already married.  
     The romance is what captivates you. The emotion that Zen captures in his portrayal of a doomed relationship- he tries so hard to pull himself away from his lover, but in the end nothing can keep him from her. You believe it more than anything. It all seems so real.  
     The final scene comes, and although every single person in the theater knew that the show was a tragedy, and that the main character was inevitably going to die at the end, the sobs were audible throughout. You find yourself wiping your own tears away as Zen finally closes his eyes, his on-stage lover weeping openly along with the audience. It almost seems as though the actress herself had been enraptured by his performance, and her tears of mourning were real.  
     But then the show is over. The lights come back on and people begin to shuffle their way out of the theatre. You do as you usually do- staying in your seat until the majority of people are gone, watching them file out with red noses and tissues sticking out of their pockets from all of the tears shed from the performance. You feel a sense of pride towards Zen. Such a talent, he's your... your friend.  
     You sigh to yourself as you rise from your seat at last, the theatre nearly completely empty. You open your purse, and for a few silent seconds you stand there, staring at the phone peeking out innocently. You should turn it on. You should turn it on and text Yoosung back and maybe call him. But you don't.  
You leave the auditorium, but instead of going outside onto the street you make your way to the cast entrance. You're familiar with it- the RFA has visited Zen before at this very theatre, surprising him after his first performance in such a big venue.  
     There are a few security people, but they either recognize you or the self-importance with which you walk is enough to ward them off asking you for identification.  
It doesn't take you much wandering before you find your destination, following the signs until you see a small one that says "Cast Rooms". A woman who you instantly recognize as the lead actress walks by, not even stopping to glance in your direction as she walks past with a small entourage of people. Your walking slows as you approach the one that says in big bold letters; "Zen".  
     You raise your hand to the door. One deep breath.  
      _Knock knock knock._  
     There's a brief pause before the door opens, revealing Zen. He's eating a lollipop, likely a distraction in his effort to quit smoking, something you smile at before raising your hand to wave at him.  
     "Hello Zen." You say, smiling sweetly.  
     He looks surprised to see you, but he smiles as he greets you back. "Would you like to come in?" He says, gesturing for you to enter. You accept immediately, walking with him  into the room. He closes the door behind you.  
     "Yoosung told me to say hello."  
     "He didn't come with you tonight?" Zen seems surprised again, and he removes the lollipop from his mouth, instead holding it aloft.  
     "No, no. He was busy with work. I... I came alone." You shift uncomfortably. Zen is still in his makeup and costume, a fancy gothic looking suit that matched his character's style. You can't help but stare at his hair, down today, as it cascades behind him in elegant white waves. He looks extremely handsome, and you find yourself thinking about the passion that he showed on stage. "You were really good in the play tonight, Zen! I should come to see your shows more often."  
     He gives you a wide smile at your words, walking two steps toward you. "That makes me really happy to hear. I picked this role because it was really fascinating to me. I'm... I'm glad you enjoyed my performance." He seems to be blushing, and it's so damn adorable that you find yourself blushing right alongside him.  
     You tuck your hair behind your ear, a nervous habit. "You look... really nice in that costume. Maybe you should wear that kind of thing all the time, haha." You say. You feel like swearing. That was so awkward! And embarrassing!  
     But he only smiles, leaning back and giving you a one-over. "I could probably pull it off, you know. But what about you? You look really beautiful tonight as well, you know. Why did you dress up so prettily if this wasn't even a date with Yoosung?"  
     You sort of wonder that yourself, looking down at your outfit. You had chosen to wear a short floral print dress. The length was almost scandalous, but it wasn't too revealing. Underneath you wore a pair of black nylon stockings and some short heels. Your makeup and hair were understated but eye-catchingly pretty. You had put an extra amount of work into you appearance tonight, and you find yourself satisfied that somebody had noticed.  
     "Maybe there was somebody else that I wanted to impress." Before you can stop yourself you say it. Your eyes widen in shock at the bluntness of your words, and you instantly look up to see that same shock mirrored in Zen's eyes. Shit. What will he think of-?  
     "Haha, I'm sure there is. I wonder who?" He says, eyes narrowing slightly as he looks away. His face looks slightly pinker than before, but he seemed to recover quickly. It annoys you. Is he being serious? How can he so easily brush off what you just said? You had thought for a second that that was what you wanted him to do, but now you're not so sure.  
     "Zen, lately I've been... I've been thinking." Your eyes are lidded, butterflies churning in your stomach, and you can feel your face get redder and redder as you stutter out these words. Something had been toiling away in your brain all night, an itch that you needed scratched. The consequences of it- you could barely bear to think about them. But you needed to act. Finally, inspiration hits you.  
     In one smooth motion, you lean over and put your mouth over the lollipop Zen still had clutched in his hand.  
     Staring him right in the eyes, you begin to suck it. It tastes sweet- cherry. The taste matches the colour you see as you gaze into Zen's breathtakingly beautiful eyes, now open in a numb sort of shock.  
     Sensing the need to up the ante, you open your lips slightly, snaking your tongue out and swirling it on the tip of the lollipop in small circles, all the while staring at him straight in the eyes.  
     "Wh- I-" At a loss for words he sputtered for a few seconds as you continued sucking on the lollipop, until he stopped. You notice his breaths begin to shorten, becoming slightly louder. "What are you doing?" His husky voice sounded strangled as he spoke.  
     "You know what I'm doing. You know what I want to do."  
     His eyes close at this, eyebrows furrowing.  
     "What are you doing... you have Yoosung. We can't do this." His voice almost sounds like a whine.  
     You pull your mouth off of the lollipop with an intentionally loud smacking sound. His bringing up Yoosung makes you pause.  
     "Yoosung... Yoosung..." You say. "This isn't about him. He doesn't own me. Zen, I want you. You're... amazing. You're..." Your eyes caress his body as you let your gaze fall over it, emphasizing the time spent on his groin area, where a noticeable bulge is beginning to form. "You're so fucking sexy." Your breath hitches as you say this. "Can't you give me what I need? Just this once?"  
     You can see lust beginning to form in his eyes, but still he leans back, looking away from you. "You... you know what I think about you... what I've always thought about you..." He turns back to you. The confession makes your heart pound and your cheeks red, and you feel a twisting in your stomach telling you to act. His face is wearing a pained expression that makes you want to hold him and take the pain away.  
     So you do, taking the chance to lock your lips with his, swinging your arms around his neck. He's quite a bit taller than you, and taller than Yoosung. It's an unfamiliar yet welcome feeling. His lips are so soft. He feels like home. You kiss him, and it feels like every other kiss in your life was building up to this. It feels dangerous but you couldn't care less, it feels so right.  
     He isn't fighting it, and you almost smile as you feel him put both arms around your back, holding you in place. He lets out a guttural groan, a sound that you can feel vibrating in his chest and yours and it sets you ablaze. You needed this. You need more.  
     His tongue plunges into your mouth and you accept it. The sweet cherry flavour is still lingering, in your mouth and his, and it swirls and permeates in your mouths as you play with each other, teasing and tantalizing with oral innuendo.  
     You need to take it further. He needs to understand. With one arm still hanging on his shoulders, you slowly move the other between the two of you. Through his pants you begin to touch his hardness, holding it and stroking it and providing pressure in time with plunges of your tongue.  
     In that instant he lets out something like a growl, and you open your eyes to see unbridled passion and arousal on his face and in his eyes. You can swear the bulge in your hand gets bigger. Your own arousal is building between your legs, a throbbing starting that makes you want to whine for release.  
     He pulls your hand away and breaks the kiss, pulling back to look at your face. Your other arm falls to your side, and suddenly you're not touching him anymore. It feels like a hole has formed in your gut, the need and desire to feel his warmth on you pulling you like gravity towards him.  
     "You're being a bad girl." He growls, and in one smooth movement he grabs both of your hands in one of his, and suddenly he's walking forward, pushing you by the wrists to slowly walk backwards with him towards the back of the room. With his other hand he's reaching into the pocket of his overcoat of his costume. He pulls out a handkerchief that had been neatly folded, probably as a prop for the play. It takes you a couple of seconds to realize what he's doing as he begins to tie it around your wrists. Tightly.  
     "We can't have your hands wandering, can we?" The heavy breathy tone of his voice is almost too much for you.  
     Suddenly you feel the back of your legs hitting something, and you make a squeaking noise in surprise. You turn and look back to see yourself, reflected in a mirror. It's Zen's makeup table.  
     Without a word he turns suddenly, and in a few long strides he's at the door. For a horrible second you think he's going to leave you as his hand reaches towards the doorknob, but when his hand touches it you hear a distinct clicking noise as he locks the door. Oh. He turns to you and he looks like a beast, his eyes lidded and his face slightly red with arousal. Through the tightness of his pants it seems as though his cock is aching to be free, and you're all too ready to oblige.  
     But then he's back in front of you, mouth already back on yours, and you're panting as his hands begin to roam your body. He touches your cheek, holding your head in place as he kisses you, but then his hand slowly snakes towards your neck and your collarbone. His touch leaves a trail of fire. Then he's at your chest, and it takes him little effort to push the neckline of your dress down, revealing your strapless bra. In seconds he's taken it off, throwing it aside carelessly.  
     "Look at these perky little tits." His voice is husky as he pulls from the kiss, and your breath catches in your throat at the crassness of his language- something you'd never have expected from Zen. It's certainly something you never got from Yoosung. It turns you on more than you expect. More than you care to admit.  
     His hand reaches and cups one of your breasts, holding it firmly in his hand. You lean back, inhaling at the sensation. Suddenly he puts an arm behind you and makes a sweeping motion across the makeup table, clearing it off as he lifts you and places you on it. He pushes towards you, spreading your legs as he pulls you towards him for another kiss. You can feel the bulge of him between your legs and you know that you're so, so wet.  
     His thumb grazes your nipple and his touch is like an electric shock. Your nipples are instantly hard. He breaks the kiss again and moves down towards your breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth. You can feel intense ministrations of his tongue around your areola and you just long for more, more, more sensations and more pressure and more heat. But your hands are still tied, and you're holding them above you to keep them out of the way. You want to touch his hair, kiss him, but you can't.  
     He nibbles lightly at your nipple and the slight pain makes a moan escape from your lips, and without realizing it you begin to push your hips forward, trying to get more friction between your legs to match the intensity of the feelings that he's giving you.  
     He grins as he realizes what you're doing. Slowly slowly slowly he kneels down. His hands are at the bottom of your dress and he wastes no time pulling it up, exposing your thin black nylons. You think he's going to pull them down but he doesn't, instead slowly moving his hand down, resting on your hipbone.  
     "You're probably pretty happy with yourself right now," He whispers, hands slowly trailing down towards your legs. "seducing me like this." And then his hand is on you, his thumb making small circles through your nylons with just the lightest amount of pressure. It feels amazing and you feel your face become flushed. You want more.  
     "But you're not in control anymore, are you?"  
     You look down at him, and he's smiling mischievously up at you as he continues his slow sensual movements. You lean back, basking in the sensations, but growing slowly impatient with how slow he's going.  
     "Answer me." Suddenly, he stops. You whine before you can help yourself.  
     "No, no, no I'm not in control." You say, grinding your hips into his hand for any sort of friction you can muster.  
     "Who's in control?"  
     "You are."  
     That's all it takes for him to start again, harder than before, getting you wetter and wetter as the pressure on your clit drives you crazy.  
     "Zen, Zen, Zen..." his name is a mantra as you jerk into his hand, still lying back on the makeup table. "Oh, shit, oh. Hah-" The pressure is becoming too much, the tension in you belly building until you're just about ready to-  
     And then he stops, grin even wider.  
     "Pl- please..." You exhale, lust dripping in your voice.  
     His hand leaves your clit, and moves back up to the waistline of your nylons. He reaches around, warm hands caressing your thighs and hips. His fingers curl around the nylons, and you shiver as he slowly starts to peel them off. To the middle of your thighs, past your knees, and to your feet you feel as he takes his time removing them. You can tell he's watching you, watching every exhale and twitch you make in anticipation of what's to come. You are a goddess to be admired, and you revel in it.  
     And then they're off. You look down at his face, and he's smiling. You find yourself smiling back. You straighten your legs, inviting him to remove your thin lacy panties next.  
     But he only snorts, pulling your hips towards him and parting your legs. And then he's there between them. You inhale sharply as his thumb returns to your clit, only now you can feel as his tongue begins to put warm delicious pressure on you through the thin material of your underwear. If they were wet before, now they were soaking. His warm breath tickles and electrifies the bundle of nerves between your thighs. The sensation is dulled slightly because of the barrier, but as his tongue pushes up and into you, you begin to feel overwhelmed by it.  
     Ungodly moans pour from your lips- you know you should be quiet but the hot electricity coursing through your entire body is too much, and you find the only way to minimize the sound is to push your tied hands into your mouth. You bite onto your knuckle as hard as you can, and you start to feel tears forming as he pushes your panties aside, inserting a finger inside you as his tongue continues it's work on your clit.  
      _Oh._  
     He wastes no time in inserting a second, curling them towards your sweet spot, and then slowly moving in and out with unexpected finesse.  
     It doesn't take long for you to be at your limit. You don't have time to warn Zen before orgasm racks your body and a throaty scream escapes from your throat, and you can feel as you clench on to Zen's fingers, still caressing and teasing you. He removes them and his mouth is on you again, tongue thrusting in and out and only coaxing on and intensifying your orgasm. Your hips thrust towards his face, riding his tongue in a mania driven by the pulsing pleasure of your climax.  
     "Shit, Zen. I thought you said you hadn't had a girlfriend in a while?" His experienced hands and tongue say otherwise, you think to youself.  
     "I am an actor, you know." He rises to his feet and grins at you, pulling you in for an engulfing kiss that you accept willingly. You move to get off of the makeup table, but he stops you, holding you in place by your chin.  
     "Where do you think you're going, dear?"


	2. No Going Back

     "Where do you think you're going, dear?"

     Your face is burning, and you can still feel the post-orgasm throb in your core. His tone of voice seems to amplify it, threatening to set you ablaze once again. 

     That word, "dear." How many times had you referred to Yoosung as such? How many times had he referred to you as such? Hearing it now, after what you had just done... there was a sense of shame, but it was the exact same shame that had brought you to Zen's dressing room tonight. Your eyes fall on the cherry lollipop, abandoned on the ground. You're fairly certain your face is the same shade of red at this point. Across the room you see a mirror, taking up most of the wall. Zen was such a narcissist. But somehow he still made you feel...

     Your train of thought was interrupted by Zen, hand still cupping your chin, as he leaned in close to you. His face, still painted beautifully with his stage makeup, was all you could see in front of you.

     "What are you looking at instead of me, my dear?" That word again. It had to be intentional. You close your eyes, trying to escape his piercing gaze. You felt that if you stared too long, too intently, you would never return to where you belonged. With Yoosung. You hadn't had many partners in your life, and you had been with Yoosung the longest. And while he wasn't your first, with him you had had many firsts. First real love. First time moving in with somebody. First time being in such a tight-knit group of friends-

     "You're being silly." Zen's voice was soft, and sweet. It was a sharp contrast with the growling, almost menacing voice he'd been using moments earlier. Your eyes still shut tightly, you jump as you feel him plant a peck on your forehead. You open your eyes.

     You see him, eyes meeting yours, and he smiles. It's as blinding as it always is. You don't even try to stop yourself as you lean forward, capturing his lips with your own. You can feel him smiling as he reciprocates the kiss, and you smile as well. You wrap your arms, still bound, around his neck and pull him closer. 

     You freeze. 

     You might have had your release, but he clearly hadn't. As if to emphasize this point, he thrusts towards you, and you feel a thick length hard against your inner thigh. Another thrust, and it nearly reaches you. You smile. If this was desperate Zen, it was adorable. You remove your hands from around his neck, and again return them to his pants. You cup his bulge, and you guiltily realize that it's much more... substantial than Yoosung's. Yoosung had a respectable length, but you had to wrap your hand well around Zen. He had girth. You nervously swallow despite yourself.

      His cock jumps at your touch, a sensation you can feel even through his pants. Time to get those out of the way. With your hands still bound it's difficult, but it seems as though Zen is eager to help out as he pulls your bound hands away with one swift motion, and deftly unzips his pants. 

     "Time to return the favour?" You say, smiling devilishly. Again you move to slide off of the makeup table, and this time he doesn't stop you. As you move, you hook your hands around his pants and the underwear beneath, pulling them down together with you. You notice with some amusement that his hair is a lovely, wispy silver over his entire body. You kneel, and now you're eye level with his now-freed pulsing member. You were a touch out of practice with this, admittedly. Yoosung was considerably more traditional when it came to sex- even when you two did do oral, he was usually the one administering it. He had mentioned at one point that he felt bad if you were always the one giving. He never seemed to understand that you really, truly, did not mind. 

     Just like a lollipop. 

     You gaze up, past Zen's navel, past his chest, and right into his eyes. He's looking back at you, lids hooded with arousal. You stick your tongue out, hovering around the tip of his swollen cock. You lean forward ever so slowly, teasing closer and closer to contact. And then your mouth is on him. The musky scent of his sex fills your nose and you're aroused anew, and you flick your tongue around the tip of his penis with a few deft movements. He groans and thrusts, but you avoid giving him too much of your mouth, leaning away from it. You stifle a giggle at his eagerness, slipping your tongue around the tip again. This time you take extra care, wrapping your tongue tightly around the sensitive underside of the head. He shivers and moans, and you feel as he places his hands on either side of your head. 

     He thrusts again, and you feel most of his length enter your mouth. He's taking control. You know that it excites you more than it should. You welcome it as best you can, starting your work on his cock in earnest. You begin to work up to taking his entire length, head bobbing back and forth going slightly further every time. You notice that he is being careful, however, as he doesn't thrust again until you work your way to the base, becoming comfortable with the sensation of his entire dick in your mouth. Gently his hands guide your head as you move, and he's moaning openly now. You watch him as you continue, admiring the beautiful man in front of you break apart with your work.

     Suddenly, inspiration strikes. You raise your bound hands to his testicles, fondling them gently in rhythm with your mouth. He almost jumps at the sensation, and you could have grinned were you not otherwise occupied. 

     You can feel that you're wet again- or is it still? And having elicited the desired reaction from Zen, you now move your hands down to your own sex. Unable to get both of your bound hands into your underwear, you instead begin ministrations on the outside- circular motions, right on your still sensitive clit. It's enough to have you quivering, even as your pace sucking his cock increases. He looks down at your hands, and you can swear the thick hot dick moving in and out of your mouth gets even harder, jumping in excitement. His thrusts increase in pace along with your own, and you know that he's getting close. 

     But then he pulls away. 

     Before you can say anything in reaction, he bends over and grabs you at the hips, lifting you again onto the makeup table behind you. A chill runs down your back. Surely he...?

      Your fear is confirmed as he buries his nose in your neck, kissing along your collarbone, and silently works his hands down towards your underwear. In one fluid movement they're down, and you're exposed. Giving a blowjob, getting eaten out- it was all so hot, so much hotter than you had been prepared for. But this? Is this what you really wanted? You aren't given time to think about it, but you're not really sure you need time. 

     At once you feel his cock at your entrance. You can feel its' heat, and as Zen positions it so it presses along your clit you you can feel just how large it is.

     "I don't think we should do this-," you begin, biting your lip. He begins thrusting up, the length of it caressing your whole sex, and as the tip makes contact first with your entrance and then your engorged clit, you can't help but shudder and let out a sharp exhale. "this is horrible. We can't do this to Yoosung."

     He smiles at you in such a way that makes you feel as if all will be right in the world- as if this isn't a terrible decision. As if it won't have terrible consequences.

     "How can this be horrible?" He says, voice soft and seductive as always, right in time with another heavy, lazy thrust along your clit. You can't deny that you ache for him to fill you. 

     "We don't even have any condo-" Your breath hitches in your throat. "Mhmm!"

     "What was that?" Another delicious thrust against your clit, and he leans down to your breasts and gives one a quick nip with his front teeth.

     "We can't. I'm not on the pill. Yoosung and I alw-" 

     At the mention of your boyfriend's name his eyes flash, and with no further hesitation he thrusts his cock deep into you. 

     "Oh, sh- oh my god!" You exclaim, with no care for who might hear you. You roll your hips forward, savouring each glorious inch inside of you. Zen exhales heavily, a guttural manly sound that makes you want to wrap your arms around him and thrust yourself onto him.

     You do just that, wrapping your legs around him and pushing him into you. He pushes your legs down, however, and withdraws, leaving only the tip inside you. It's frustrating and horrible and leaves you with an empty feeling. You make a short movement of your hips towards him but he holds you back, giving your ear a playful but unexpectedly sharp bite. 

     "You're the one who started this." Zen says, giving a short, almost languorous thrust just the slightest bit further into you. It's nowhere near enough.

     "You're the one who started this fire," He said, giving your neck a long, sharp suck. That will definitely be visible tomorrow. "and now you're saying you want to put it out?" Again he takes his cock out, now just barely leaving the tip in.

     He looks up at you, touching his forehead to yours and looking deeply into your eyes. He grins, and grants you another slow, careful thrust, all the way in. It's heavenly. His groin touches the rest of your sex, and as he slowly begins to move his cock around inside of you the movement is echoed on the outside, providing warm and steady stimulation to your clit. You let a moan out, and it doesn't stop, even after his movement does.

     "'I love Zen's cock more than my boyfriend's cock.' Say it." Zen said. His voice characteristically gentle, but although it was playful it was also commanding, and you knew that he was completely serious. 

     The words sound silly to your ears. They are silly. And petty. And you say them. 

     "I love Zen's cock... more than my boyfriend's cock." 

     And he rewards you with a thrust, and you feel as though you're melting into him. 

     But then he pulls out.

     "'I love Zen more than my boyfriend.'" Even hearing the words is enough to make your face red with shame and embarrassment- partly because of the bluntness and betrayal of it all, and partly because it's truer than you ever thought yourself willing to admit. Again, you repeat after him.

     "I love Zen more than my boyfriend." You say, voice almost a whisper. But it's apparently good enough for him, as he begins his assault on your senses once again, tongue tracing intricate patterns around your nipples, up your neck, around your ear, and his hardness slowly beginning to thrust in and out of you. You can hear his now laboured breathing, and you lean into him. If this moment could last forever you would be satisfied. 

     "I do love you." You exhale.

     He leans back, looking you in the eye. His eyes are like fire, and they blaze as he replies, "I love you, too." 

     It's honesty, and a moment of unexpected tenderness. You don't dare to consider what this will mean for the future between you and Yoosung. You can't- not while Zen is still moving his cock in and out of you.

     In a moment of distraction you look past him, and notice your reflection in the mirror on the far wall. Oh, hell. Reflected into it is the perfect image of your legs wrapped tightly around Zen's hips as he pounds into you, your eyes lidded with pure arousal and your mouth open in an unrestrained moan you hadn't noticed you'd been doing. You notice with a shock that Zen's eyes are in the mirror as well, reflected as he stares into the makeup mirror behind you. The direct eye contact as you both watch yourselves have sex with the other was hotter than it had any right to be. 

     Apparently Zen thought so as well, as at that moment he grabs you around the waist and the hip. You lean into him, wrapping your legs tighter around him as he picks you up, cock still buried deep in your pussy, and carries you to the wall on the other side of the room. He sets you down by the mirror, and before you can react he's flipped you around and once again buried himself in you, this time from behind.

     This was entirely something else.

     Zen being who he was, on this wall of his dressing room there was nowhere you could look that wasn't mirror. Zen's eyes in the reflection bore into yours as you watch him impale you from behind, your hips rising to meet each and every thrust. You can see that your face and chest are flushed, and that Zen has a smug grin on his face. You could have kicked him for such a display if it wasn't so incredibly erotic. 

     You feel Zen's pace slow again, from frenzied thrusts to shallow, controlled movements. You wiggle your hips towards him, and he responds by wrapping his arm around your waist. You watch as his hand slowly moves downwards, further and further, until he's making small circles on your clit. As if to punctuate the sensation, he pounds once deeply in you, pushing you forward and eliciting a small gasp from your lips.

     Another hand, reaching around to pinch at your nipples, and then cup your breast. You almost fall forward, but catch yourself with your handkerchief-tied hands. This new angle is even more revealing in the mirror, and you feel- and see- yourself flush a deep shade of red. 

     "You're blushing so much- it's adorable. I can't believe I've been missing out on this for so long."

     You turn your head towards him, getting ready to say some sort of clever retort, but before you can he plants a gentle kiss on your lips. You kiss him back, reluctantly at first, but with each upward thrust of his into you, you find yourself kissing him deeper and deeper. A lock of silver hair falls into his face at the rhythmic movement between you two, and you find yourself smiling into the kiss.

     Zen makes a particularly skillful movement on your clit, and you gasp. He begins to synchronize his movements- thrusting into you, pleasuring you, pinching you and kissing you, and it's all becoming too much. You hear his breathing quicken, as does his pace, and you start to double down your efforts in meeting every single movement of his hips, maximizing the time he spends inside of you as much as you can. The combined sounds of your mutual laboured breathing, moans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. It was obscene and sexy and focusing on it only made you redder.

     Zen is now moving behind you at a fever pace, and his fingers are delicate as ever, dancing roundabouts on your sensitive clit. You really can't take much more of this, and you have a feeling he can't either. The constant repetitive motions of his hands and his cock are building very rapidly in your core. Suddenly, Zen slams into you, harder than he had before, and you have to bend forward to balance yourself and keep upright. As he thrusts again at this new angle, you let out a small surprised noise. A small bundle of nerves was being stimulated, deeper than you knew existed, and it made your pleasure peak in a way you didn't know was possible.

     "Oh, my- Zen, I can't take it." You whine, pushing against each thrust, reciprocating everything he's giving you. He doesn't answer with words but with actions, and you watch in the mirror as he bites down on your collarbone. You focus on pain and the pleasure and the sounds he's making and then- oh- the look that will be on Yoosung's face when he finds out, if he finds out- and it drives you higher and higher and higher, and you feel your muscles cling to Zen's thick, thrusting cock.

     "Zen!" You cry out as your climax hits you, an electric shock from your belly to your toes to your cunt, a delicious pleasure that wracks your body with the first of many  contractions.

     He continues to move in and out, small groans of pleasure coming louder and faster from Zen's throat as you plunge your pulsating warmth onto him. 

     "Holy shit, that's tight-" Zen says, breath hitching before exhaling heavily. He jerks his hips towards you, hitting your G-spot once again, and your knees give out as your orgasm intensifies. He tightens his grip on you, holding you up, and you nestle into him, sitting firmly on his cock. You barely register as the feeling of hot liquid spreads into your pussy, and he raises his hips into you a few more times, riding out his own release.

     Breathing heavily, Zen hugs you, bringing you with him as he kneels on the floor of this dressing room. You push him down onto his back, hugging his torso tightly and snuggling against the soft thick carpet on the ground.

      _Knock knock knock._

Outside the door there was an exasperated sigh.

     "Zen?" The voice of Kang Jaehee resounded from the hall. "Zen, are you in there? Yoosung said that his girlfriend was supposed to be coming to your show tonight, but he hasn't heard from her. Have you seen her?"

      _Shit._

     

     

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this fic so late I'm betting nobody will read it, but I had to finish it for my own sanity.  
> Might keep going if more cheaty goodness strikes me.


End file.
